Last To Know
by Pineapples are cute
Summary: You were the first to say That we were not okay You were the first to lie When we were not alright This was my first love She was the first to go And when she left me for you I was the last to know... Justin causes Alejandro and Heather to break up.


**OMG LOOK I'M NOT DEAD!**

***Chirp Chirp***

**I hate life...**

**Nah JK!**

**Hey guys I'm back online! Here are the reasons I left.**

**1. Homework is a bitch :(**

**2. had a 6teen craze and watched all 4 seasons on YouTube :)**

**3. When I left there were all these rule obsessed bitches. NO THE NET WAS FILLD WIT COURTNEY CLONES! *Hugs a gun to cheast* They will all die BWAHAHAHA**

**4. Just as I decided I was going to update some guest reviewer left. Bout 6 hate reviews. On One fic (Luv the cast kill the host). On the same mudda fucking day.**

**...Bitch.**

**so yeah I was a little upset and there was also**

**5. School drama.**

**Fuck you life fuck you.**

**6 Old habbits never die. YOUTUBE ADDICT!. Shane Dawson, Smosh, The fine bros. I love them all.**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

I walked into work. Today I was going to quit working at the gay ass Coffee Karoke shop.

I did like it there till the 'incident'.

_I walked into work like a normal and walked over to my manager. Justin. Yes after the show he took over his fathers shop and re-styled it into "Karoke while you drink Coffee" I had applied for the job so I could by a new car but even after I bought the car I stayed because me and Justin formed a some-what friendship. Although he still doesn't like my boyfriend... Alejandro. Yes even after the volcano he gave me another chance witch I was thankful for. We still argued and everything but that was us._

_"Hey Heather!" Justin greeted coming over from the stage where he was fixing up the speakers._

_"Hey Justin" I replied happily._

_"No Boyfriend this morning" he said with a smirk._

_"No he has work like me so I should probably go attend to the coffee beans" I smirk right back at him._

_He smiles. Not a smirk but a smile._

_I go to the back of the store to make up some coffee for myself and Justin. We did it everyday before opening. Drink coffee and chat. Sometimes about the show, sometimes about what's been happening lately._

_I look out the window of the small room and something catches my eye. A certain dark blue car with a number-plate I knew by heart._

_AXH43VA._

_Alejandro's car._

_Thats when I realize I forgot my hand bag._

_"Crap.."_

_"What?" Justin says. I didn't even realize he was next to me._

_"Oh I forgot my hand bag" I say quietly. _

_"Thats fine take a shift off and go drive back to your place to get it" He says with a shrug not caring._

_"No its across the street." I say looking out the window. He sees Alejandro getting out of the car with my red bag._

_"Oh okay." He says. Then a grin spreads across his face._

_"What are you thinking abo-"_

_I'm cut off as Justin kisses me and wont let go of my face._

_No matter how much I struggle._

_Then I hear the door of the cafe being opened. Shit_

_"Hey Heather you-" He stops in mid sentence as he walks into the back of the shop. He knows thats where I work. Dammit._

_Justin finally lets go._

_"Heather..." is all he can say before he drops the red hand bag and walks out of the shop._

_"YOU ASS HOLE!" I scream at Justin punching him in the face then run out of the shop to try to find Alejandro._

_He's not going anywhere. He's just sitting in his car._

_I run across the street and open the car._

_''Alejandro I know what it looks like but its not and-"_

_"Get out."_

_"But plea-"_

_"GET OUT HEATHER!" He yells._

_I listen and get out of the car then he drives off. I was crushed. I storm back into the Cafe and grab my bag._

_"I hate you." I tell Justin kicking him in the balls. Then I drive home._

_I dont know what to do... I thought._

* * *

That was a week ago. I haven't been to work since.

But I had to quit.

"JUSTIN!" I scream, Marching into the shop. He comes out smiling. what I notice is that I left a bruise of his face.

"I QUIT!" I scream again.

He looks taken aback.

"Fine. I'll get a new employee" He shrugs. He then walks to the stage ignoring me.

"Would anybody like to have a turn!" He yells to the microphone. He cares more about Kareoke than what he's done. What an ass.

"I would" I man in a black hoodie stands up then walks to the stage.

"This song is dedicated to the new not-so-happy couple" Then he takes off the hood.

Alejandro.

Then Piano music starts. Followed by druming.

_**She just walked away.**_

_**Why didn't she tell me**_

_**And where do I go tonight**_

_**This isn't happening to me**_

_**This can't be happening to me**_

_**She didn't say a word**_

_**Just walked away**_

He is looking directly at me. And now I can see clearly, without his hoodie on you can see the dark rings around his eyes.

_**You were the first to say**_

_**That we were not okay**_

_**You were the first to lie**_

_**When we were not alright**_

_**This was my first love**_

_**She was the first to go**_

_**And when she left me for you**_

_**I was the last to know**_

I can see the pain in his eyes and I can hear it in his voice.

_**Why didn't she tell me**_

_**Where to go tonight**_

_**She didn't say a word**_

_**She just walked away**_

_**You were the first to say**_

_**That we were not okay**_

_**You were the first to lie**_

_**When we were not alright**_

_**This was my first love**_

_**She was the firs to go**_

_**And when she left me for you**_

_**I was the last to know**_

Then He looks at Justin.

_**I'll be the first to say**_

_**That now I'm okay**_

_**And for the first time**_

_**I've opened up my eyes**_

_**This was my worst love**_

_**You'll be the first to go**_

_**And when she leaves you for dead**_

_**You'll be the last to know**_

_**I'll be the first to say**_

_**That now I'm okay**_

_**And for the first time**_

_**I've opened up my eyes**_

_**This was my worst love**_

_**You'll be the first to go**_

_**And when she leaves you for dead**_

_**You'll be the last to know**_

He gets a massive applause from the audience and then walks out of the cafe.

I chase after him.

"Alejandro!" I call out.

"Its over"

Then he walks off.

I am left standing by the street with only Heartbreak and hatred.

**Okay so I hoped you enjoyed that even if it had a not-so-happy ending.**

**I'll update soon**

**Luv**

**Jayne**


End file.
